Kingdom of the Dragon
by Emi Nishimura-chan
Summary: ((AU))Kingdom of the Dragon: Seto Kaiba, Prince of one of the Five Kingdoms, is the undefeated champion in jousting. He foolishly made a deal that if someone could beat him in the next tournament he would make him his personal guard. In the finals of the joust, it was Seto verses a new knight, and lost. Horribly. So true to his word he makes the man his own personal knight. YAOI
1. Tournament Champion

**This is my first Prideshipping project so I hope it turns out okay. Just a little history that you need to know going into the story. There are five kingdoms each ruled by a King or Queen. They used to be at war with each other, but 40 years ago they signed a peace treaty. Now they trade with each other. The only time they really fight is during the jousting tournaments. Seto Kaiba the unofficial King of Albusdraco has been tournament champion for the past five years. Hope you enjoy the story.**

The sun overhead beat down it's beams on the heads and helmets of all the people who had shown up to cheer on their favorite jouster. People screamed from the bleachers and the nobles applauded respectively. It was truly a sight to be seen. Seto Kaiba however was behind the bleachers on his horse arguing with his consultant _again_.

"You need a knight, sire. Someone who will throw down their life for you. In a few years time you will be King and you'll be a target of anyone who wants the thrown. You're especially a target now." The consultant was a heavy set man that sweated a lot. He wiped away the perspiration from his head with a handkerchief as he looked up at his lord. "I implore you to reconsider."

Seto was tired of the old man's constant yammering. "I don't need a bodyguard. I can protect myself. Name one person in the whole of the five kingdoms better with a sword than me?" The man couldn't contest that, but he was still worried.

"Please your highness, having a bodyguard would be useful. And not just to protect your life but to keep you in check as well."

That caught Seto off guard. "Keep me in check? Why in the world would I need that?"

The consultant started sweating again. "You ... You have to admit sire, these tournaments are dangerous. You could be mortally wounded or even killed. It has been known to happen." The man wiped his brow again. "If anything were to happen to you a new war might break out over who gets the Kingdom."

At this Seto could only laugh. "Me? Get hurt? Most of my opponents resign as soon as they see me, and I have never been beaten before." The man still looked nervous and an idea popped into his head. "Alright, I'll take on a bodyguard."

The consultant nearly leapt with joy. "Really your majesty?"

Seto held up a finger. "On the condition that he can defeat me in this tournament." The man turned pale knowing that this would never happen. Seto was sure of it too. He had been the champion five years in a row. And even though they were in Libertoon, which was King Pegasus's domain, he know that he was the best jouster there. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm due at the lists."

Flicking his reigns, Seto urged his horse forward and made it to his side of the jousting field. That match went exactly the way he had thought. He won two lances to none. The joust after that the opponent forfeited. The day went on like this.

When he wasn't jousting he was watching the jousts, sizing up his competitors. None of them seemed worth mention except for one. His name, he learned from his herald, was Yami Mouto from Nigrum Magus. The way he jousted for lack of a better word was beautiful. It was flawless. He seemed to be one with his lance and he hadn't lost once from what Seto could see.

If anyone was going to be any trouble it was him. Even as Seto watched he couldn't find any weakness in his form. Nothing he could use to defeat him. It was all rather frustrating. Determined to find out more he went to see the only other knight he knew from Nigrum Magus.

"Hey mutt!" Seto called out to a blond in full armor. The boy flinched at the nickname but said nothing about it.

"Your highness," he said through gritted teeth as he bowed. "How may I be of serves to you today?" It was obvious that the boy hated Seto, and the feeling was mutual.

"You're from Nigrum Magus." A statement not a question. "Do you know of a knight named Yami Mouto?"

The boy's reaction changed almost instantly. He had a dorky grin on his face as he answered. "Oh, Yami? Yeah we go way back. We were squires together. He's rather good with the sword but once he learned how to joust he hasn't stopped." Joey looked at the prince with concern. "Why do you want to know this?"

"Obviously I'm trying to find a flaw so that I win. It's something you lack mutt which is why you always lose." Seto stated bluntly.

Joey turned red with rage and crossed his arms. "Well in that case you can forget about me telling you nothing. I'm not going to help you beat Yami." He smirked. "He's going to wipe the floor with you." And with that Joey turned and started grooming his horse.

After many successful victories it was down to the finals. Seto grimaced that he was going to be jousting against Yami Mouto, but nothing could be done about it. With a gleam of power in his eye he mounted his horse. "Lance!" He called and one of his squires handed him a lance.

Across from him he saw Yami Mouto in full armor. His armor glinted in the sun. It was obviously well taken care of. He looked small to Seto, but that was probably due to the distance between them. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

Finally the flag went down. Both horses raced towards each other. Their owners lances pointed directly at each other. It all happened in a second and Seto was very confused. One moment he was on his horse, he felt a great pain in his stomach, and now he was lying on the ground. The crowd was cheering and hollering, but the sound was lost on Seto. He had lost.

Suddenly there was a shadow over him. He looked up to see Yami Mouto's armor above him. "Are you alright?" Came a deep concerned voice. "Do you need a surgeon?"

"I'm fine!" Seto growled lifting himself off of the ground. He glared at the man who had just beaten him. He wanted to do many cruel things to him, but couldn't do them at that point in time. How dare he beat him!

"Good to hear." Yami Mouto said. "It'd be bad for me if I harmed the Prince of Albusdraco." He bowed to the Prince.

Irritated to be talking to a tin can Seto ordered, "Remove your helmet." He did and Seto's blue eyes widened. The boy before him had tri colored hair. His bangs were the color of gold and the rest of his hair was a mixture of black and crimson. He had a pretty face, something that Seto had never thought about another man, and his eyes were a lovely amethyst color. Although kind looking there was a sharpness to his eyes, like he was contemplating something.

Yami didn't seem concerned with the way the prince was looking at him. On the contrary he smiled. "If you'll pardon me your highness, they are about to award the winners. I must go take my place." Seto watched him walk away with a scowl on his face.

It was then that his consultant came up to him. "You lost." He obviously stated.

"Yes I know that, you twit." Seto growled.

The consultant looked nervous, but he was determined to make himself heard. "You ... You did say that if you lost you would make the winner your knight."

That realization hit like a stone. He had said that, and a prince could never break something he said. His word was law, even he had to follow it. Growling he went to watch the winners receive their awards. It didn't brighten his mood when Yami Mouto not only won tournament champion, but also won sword on foot.

After they were dismissed Seto came up to Yami Mouto. "I would like a word." Seto said as neutrally as he could. Yami looked at him with a blank face, not showing any emotion. Yet there was a twinkle of intrigue in his eye. Not that he had him there the Prince didn't know what to say. He had always gotten what he wanted just by asking. Women, horses, weapons, everything was his. So why was it so hard to get him.

Finally he decided to go with the royal way. "I command that you come into my house and become my personal knight."

A small smirk spread across Yami's face. "You command?" He asked drawing out the words a little.

For the first time in his life Seto was unsure of himself. "Yes. I command."

To his surprise Yami got down on one knee in front of him and bowed his head. "Your highness, it would be an honor."

**Because I know someone's going to ask, here are the Kingdoms and their current rulers:**

**Albusdraco - Seto Kaiba**

**Nigrum Magus - Solomon Mouto**

**Alite Exra - Marik Ishtar**

**Domina Harpie - Mai Valentine**

**Libertoon - Pegasus**


	2. Goodbye Kiss

**You have no idea of how excited I have been to write this chapter. It'll be so good to write this. Having a hard time and writing is my only comfort.**

Yami rode up to Turtle Castle. It had been a long ride since the tournament, two months to be exact. Everyone else had indulged in wine and women after the victory, Yami had neither. All he wanted to do was get home and see it for what might be his last time.

Slowly he dismounted his black horse Magician and soothingly stroked her coat with a gloved hand. He took his time cleaning her and feeding her, wanting to delay the inevitable news as long as possible. All the other knights had gone into the castle, obviously to check in and brag about Yami winning the tournament.

Staying out in the stables Yami looked around at his familiar surroundings. it had been ten years ago that his mother and father had passed and Lord Solomon and Sir Yugi took him in. Of course at the time Yugi wasn't a Sir yet, just a little squire boy. The two cousins looked so similar it was uncanny. It wasn't long before Yugi grew out his hair and started copying Yami's hairstyle.

Laughing at the memory Yami gave Magician one last brush down. He couldn't avoid it forever. He was headed for the castle when a familiar spikey head came bobbing his way. "YAMI!" Yugi yelled jumping into his cousin's arms. The warmth and the smell of Yugi were as familiar as his own, Yami embraced his cousin and twirled him around. "Did you win?" Yugi asked excitedly.

"Didn't the other knights tell you?" Yami asked setting his cousin down.

Yugi shook his head. "I wouldn't let them. I wanted to hear it from you."

Yami smiled. In his eyes Yugi was perfect. He was smart and clever, he was brave and kind, he was loyal and loving. Yami loved Yugi. He had one day hoped to ask Solomon for Yugi's hand in marriage, then they could rule over Turtle Castle together and never have to be apart. But this new assignment from the Prince made that dream impossible.

Trying to hide his feelings the best he could he smiled down at Yugi. "Yes I won the tournament. Did you ever have a doubt? I even beat the Prince." Yugi looked in awe. "Now there's something I need to tell you and Lord Solomon. Let's go see him.:

They held hands on the way to the receiving hall. For Yugi it was probably no more than when they had held hands as kids, for Yami it was so much more. They made it to the hall where it seemed all the knights had gathered to tell the brave story. As soon as they stepped into the hall a loud voice rose up over the others. "Well if it isn't the conquering hero!" Lord Solomon was in the throne at the end on the hall. Yami let go of Yugi's hand and went to the throne and bowed.

"I have returned." Yami said not looking up.

"Well damn it all boy I can see that." Lord Solomon said. "I'm not so blind that I can't recognize my own grand-nephew when I see him." Yami didn't move from the bowing position. "Is something the matter boy? You've brought great honor to this castle. You shouldn't be feeling sad." Someone Solomon always knew how Yami was feeling.

Yami straightened up and in a loud voice announced. "I have brought even more honor to the castle than you realize." He hadn't even told the knights about this. "Prince Seto Kaiba has asked me to be his personal knight." There was a low hush in the room at this news.

"Well that is terrific news. Terrific news indeed." Lord Solomon said as he stood from his chair, which didn't make much of a height difference. "Did you accept?"

"One does not refuse a request from the prince." Was Yami's only answer. "I leave tomorrow. I must go get ready now." He left the room, passing by Yugi without giving him a glance.

Later that night when the partying had quieted down Yami was still at work packing his things. He didn't have much, but he was going slow making sure he got everything. As he worked there was a knock on his door. "Enter." Yami called politely although he didn't feel like company.

The door opened and Sir Joey entered, leaning against the door frame. He had been one of the knights that had gone to the tournament. "So why didn't you tell us sooner?" He asked cutting to the heart of the matter.

"I wanted to tell everyone at once." Yami still hadn't turned to the blond haired boy. "That way I didn't have to repeat the story over and over again. I'm not the town cryer."

There was silence for a while as Yami packed, until Sir Joey broke it. "Are you happy with this decision? You might never come back here. And Yugi…"

Yami cut his off rather harshly. "I WILL never be able to come back here. Service to the Prince is a lifelong duty. As soon as I'm sworn in I am his to command. I can't ask for days off and I won't be able to come see Yugi." A knot caught in his throat. He took a deep breath and calmed himself. "I have no other options."

"True." Sir Joey said moving into the room. "But you do have a choice in how you act about it. You can either do it out of duty and hate it OR you can do it because you want to and have fun."

"I don't see how shinning the princes' boots is going to be fun?" Yami said with a smirk.

Sir Joey looked confused. "You never minded cleaning Sir Yugi's boots."

Without looking at him he muttered, "Yugi's feet are smaller." This got a laugh out of Sir Joey.

Sir Joey wiped a tear from his eye. "They named me Head Knight in your stead." He said apologetically.

"I can't think of a better knight for the job. Now if you'll excuse me I have packing to do." Sir Joey slapped him on the shoulder and left the room.

Getting back to work it wasn't long before there was another knock at the door. "Joey I said I have to pack."

"It's me." Came a timid voice that Yami recognized. He rushed to the door and pulled it open showing Yugi standing there. It was obvious that he had been crying.

Yami moved out of the way. "Come in."

As soon as Yugi was in the door he wrapped his arms around Yami's middle. "Do you really have to go?" Yugi asked a tear running down his cheek. "You could stay here."

Yami smiled sadly and leaned down so that he was eye level with Yugi. "I have to go. The Prince commanded it. It's a huge honor to be chosen as the princes' knight."

"B-but I'll miss you." Yugi sobbed. "I might never see you again."

Brushing his bangs back Yami smiled down at Yugi. "I'll write as much as I can. It'll be like I never left. Now stop your crying. Future Lords don't cry."

"I c-can't." Yugi protested pushing the tears away.

What happened next Yami later referred to as a fever dream. He leaned down and kissed Yugi on the lips. He tasted so sweet Yami put his arms around his waist and behind his head. They stayed like that for a moment before Yami came to his senses and pulled away. "There," he said embarrassedly. "Now you've stopped crying."

Yami ushered Yugi out of the room and as soon as the door closed he leaned against it putting his hands over his eyes. "What have I done?"

**Hope you liked the chapter. Originally I wasn't going to have Yami kiss Yugi, but it makes future events even more fun. Make sure to check out my other work and add me on facebook. It's just Emi Nishimura.**


	3. Knight to King 3

**It took me longer than I'd like to admit to write this. Writers block is a bitch. I know it's short but I hope you like it!**

The morning sun crept into the window and landed on an empty bed. Seto had been up for hours already finishing some paperwork. Frustrated, he ran his long fingers through his brown hair. A town at the edge of his kingdom was having a bad harvest and was requesting help from the capital. Another town to the west was about to start a civil war with the neighboring town over a boundaries issue. There were five more papers like this.

It was all necessary work, but very tedious. He had gotten himself into this though and he wasn't going to back out. No matter how infuriating the people in the kingdom were. After another hour of spilling over the papers there were sounds of the castle becoming alive. Footsteps of maids and servants could be heard out in the hall, skittering about getting the morning cleaning done. Outside the guards were doing their morning review. Seto set down his quill and went to the window to watch the soldiers. He wished for the hundredth time that morning that he could go for a ride on Blue and get ready for the next tournament.

As Seto was thinking of how to better improve his form there was a knock at the door. "Enter." He called dully as he was still gazing out the window. Three people entered the room; a pretty maid with auburn hair bringing him his breakfast, his advisor, and Seto's younger brother Mokuba.

His advisor stepped forward as the maid set down his breakfast and started making his bed and straightening the room. "Ahem." The advisor cleared his throat importantly looking up at Seto. "Sire, as you know you're knight will be arriving tomorrow. It'll be a grand event. I have seen to the preparations. I just need to make sure that you are ready to give your speech and knight him." The advisor missed Seto's glare. "Also we should pick out your most regal outfit for you to wear tomorrow."

"Just let Mokuba do that." Seto said returning to his desk. "I have a pile of work. I can't be bothered with some stupid matter like a knighting."

Mokuba saluted his brother. "I won't let you down Big Bro." And immediately set off to get to work. The advisor didn't seem pleased with this idea and made his concerns known as soon as the door closed.

"Sire," his stern voice was oddly uncharacteristic. "Ever since the late king's passing it was always you who would inherit the throne. Many of us would like to see you rule, however ... " he paused here. Possibly to find the best words to express the direness of the situation. "There have been rumors of a group trying to appoint Mokuba as the next king. One can't help but wonder if the young prince isn't behind this rebellion?"

Unable to help himself Seto gave a short scoff at the ridiculousness of this. Slowly he turned to his advisor with a cold stare. "My brother," he said slowly. "Plotting to take the throne?" Seto scoffed once more. "You must be the most imbecilic advisor in the kingdom." The man looked stunned as the prince continued. "If Mokuba wanted the throne he wouldn't have to start a rebellion. I would gladly give it to him." The advisor appeared startled and looked around as if afraid by him saying it that it would come to pass. "My brother is the only thing besides the kingdom I care about. To speak against him is to speak against me." Seto slowed down his speech and stared down the now perspiring advisor. "Which of course is treason."

The man began to tremble. "I-I m-m-meant nothing b-by it your highness." He began to stutter as he wiped sweat from his brow. Seto's eyes didn't waver. "I-I of course didn't m-mean t-to insult you sire."

Slowly Seto put his fingertips together and looked at the man. "Of course you didn't mean to insult me." He said smoothly. "You just meant to insinuate that my only flesh and blood is a traitor and that I should do something about it." The advisor was frozen with fear, his eyes the size of coins. "You're dismissed from my services." Seto stared, sitting back.

The advisor while trembling took a few steps back before slowly bowing and leaving the room. As the door closed Seto leaned back in his chair and sighed. The crown that loomed over his head was a heavy thing. It wasn't beyond him to rule, but many ridiculous events came along with it. Planning stupid knightings, talks of rebellions, parties and other such things that weren't worth his time kept swimming to the surface. If it was all just laws and not having to deal with simpering people it would be much easier. Seto stood and went to the window, grabbing a roll from his breakfast tray as he passed. He leaned against the arch around the window and stared out at the grounds.

His room overlooked the training grounds and the stables. Seto thoughtfully munch on the semi-warm bread as he calculated how much more time he needed to spend on royal business before he could slip out to do a bit of training. There wasn't a tourney for another year, but that didn't mean he couldn't start getting ready now.

As strategies played through his head someone rode up to the stables and dismounted. Seto didn't give much notice till the person took off their helmet and a head of black, red, and gold popped out. Slight irritation swarmed up in Seto's chest. "He wasn't meant to be here till tomorrow." He muttered to himself as he threw the roll down and grabbed a robe. He hastened down the steps to the stables. On his way he called for some guards to summon his brother and others to tell Truesdale that he was now the king's advisor and to get the preparations done for the knighting yesterday.

There was chaos in the castle as everyone hurried to get things together by the time Seto got down to the stables. Yami was standing at one of the stables and talking to the stable boy as he tended to his horse. As Seto drew nearer the stable boy stopped in the middle of a laugh and bowed to Seto. Yami turned and gave a slight bow as well. "Good morning your highness." Yami said as he straightened and smiled at him. His eyes were the same brilliant amethyst color and were shining from the cold air. His cheeks were slightly colored from the ride. Seto could tell that he had rode hard and fast. "Lovely day is it not?"

"It would be lovely," Seto said his voice cold. "If my castle wasn't in a rush to get preparations complete because someone decided to come a day earlier than on the day he was assigned to. I'm waiting for your explanation."

Yami looked sheepish as he didn't entirely make eye contact. "There were," he paused searching for the right words. "Complications in my journey. I felt the need to run faster than my thoughts could and arrived here early." He looked back at Seto. "There is no one to blame but myself and I sincerely apologize for any trouble I have caused you." He bowed slightly.

It was a sincere apology, so Seto waved him to stop bowing. "It's already done so nothing can be done about it. Next time don't be so bothersome." Yami looked up with a smile and nodded. "Preparations should be done by later this evening so we'll both need to get ready. Someone can show you to your room and help you with your things. I must go … prepare as well." He added grimly thinking about the not written speech as well as getting put into fussy clothing.

Later that evening Seto sat in the king's throne. It was made of white gold encrusted with sapphires. After he had been cleaned and scented with perfumes he had put on a normal black outfit. The royal white coat trimmed with fur that had silver strands in it was tradition so he wore it as well. His crown matched the throne and he looked at the crowded throne room trying not to hint at his boredom. Finally Yami was announced and the doors opened.

Yami walked up to just below the throne and kneeled in front of Seto. Seto stood and addressed the room. "Today we gather here to witness this man be sworn into the service of the crown." He glanced down at Yami. "From this day forth your life shall belong to me. You will serve me and the crown. You will die for me if need be." He drew his sword and tapped Yami's shoulder lightly. "I dub thee, Sir Yami Mutou." He set the sword to the side. "Rise Sir Yami, the Prince's personal guard." Yami rose to applause. Seto couldn't help noticing that his smile had something besides gratitude in it. He ignored it for the moment spoke to the room again. "Now let us feast."

As everyone moved into the dining hall Yami was set at a place of honor next to Seto himself. As everyone began eating and drinking Seto turned to Yami. "Did you find my speech funny in some way?" He asked grabbing a goblet of wine.

"No my lord." Yami said suppressing a snicker and not looking Seto in the eyes. Whatever it was he seemed to think it was hilarious.

Seto didn't like feeling as if he were being laughed at. "I command you to tell me." He said evenly, not letting his annoyance show through.

With a slight twinkle in his eye and a smirk playing on his lips Yami leaned forward and whispered so that no one else could hear, "Do all your knightings sound like wedding vows?" When he pulled away his smile was sly and slightly mocking.

Feeling his eyes burn with fury and his cheeks burn with humiliation all Seto could think of to do was glare at him. He turned away from him as Yami began talking to a few people from court and took a large gulp from his goblet. Filling it and downing it a few more times Seto's annoyance wasn't diminishing. After several goblets and only a little food Seto called ordered a girl from the kitchens to meet him in his room and left the feast.


End file.
